Vanilla Cheesecake
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: (Part 3 of Vanilla Series) Seungcheol suka perayaan, tapi Jihoon benci hal yang ramai seperti itu. Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan titik temu masalah ini, akan ada perayaan untuk semua yang bisa dirayakan asalkan bukan perayaan besar. Jicheol


Vanilla Cheesecake

(Part 3 Of Vanilla Series)

Cast: JiCheol

Genre: Romance. (sst... (not so)vanilla)(pwp?)

Warning: Non-Canon, domestic? Panty and stocking with garterbelt~ (apa ini bagian dari lingerie kink?)(bukan judul anime)

XXX

Seungcheol suka perayaan yang meriah, tapi Jihoon benci hal yang ramai seperti itu. Itu katanya, tapi dia tidak akan menolak surprise party yang Seungcheol rencanakan. Jihoon tidak pernah bisa bilang tidak pada Seungcheol seaneh apapun hal yang Seungcheol lakukan.

Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan titik temu untuk masalah ini, akan ada perayaan untuk semua yang bisa dirayakan tapi bukan perayaan yang besar. Waktu Jihoon dapat nilai besar untuk ujian semesternya mereka merayakannya dengan seember kecil ice cream, waktu Yoojung ulang tahun mereka merayakannya dengan vanilla cheesecake, dan waktu Seungcheol dapat promosi di kantornya, itu bertepatan dengan SIM Jihoon keluar.

Selama ini Jihoon kemana mana naik motor bebek, Seungcheol tidak memberinya mobil. Alasannya karena Jihoon belum punya SIM, dia bisa bawa mobil tapi dia terlalu malas untuk buat SIM mobil. Tes mengemudi itu berkali kali lipat lebih konyol daripada keadaan biasa di kehidupan nyata. Belokan tajam, jalan yang kecil, Jihoon tahu itu semua sengaja dibuat untuk mengetes sejago apa dia di belakang kemudi, jadi akhirnya Jihoon buat SIM.

"Hm..." Seungcheol diam berpikir, dia dapat mobil dari kantor, tapi dia juga punya mobil sendiri.

Sementara Jihoon sedang melakukan hal yang dia benci, memasang puppy eyes di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Ji, kau tahu aku kan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jihoon tahu, Seungcheol tidak ingin Yoojung terbiasa kemana mana dengan mobil pribadi dan jadi bergantung pada jemputan, bagaimana kalau tiba tiba Seungcheol tidak seleluasa sekarang –mungkin Jihoon bakal tiba tiba jadi Kenzie no. 2 atau menjadi PD-nim grup besar SM dan kaya mendadak, tapi bagaimana kalau tidak.

Jihoon diam, sedikit cemberut tapi dia tidak merengek pada Seungcheol untuk memberikan mobilnya. Jihoon tidak akan merengek apapun yang terjadi.

"Hm..." Seungcheol berpikir.

Seungcheol kemudian meraih tangan Jihoon dan meletakan kunci mobilnya di telapak tangan Jihoon. Seungcheol tersenyum, "Selamat atas mobil barumu, Uji-ya."

Jihoon tersenyum. Dia sebenarnya berpikir tidak ada salahnya mereka punya banyak mobil, garasi Seungcheol cukup beberapa mobil, jadi walaupun ada dua mobil dan satu motor bebek di garasi mereka sebenarnya masih banyak ruang untuk kendaraan lagi.

"Selamat juga atas promosimu." Kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol menariknya mendekat, "Aku dapat apa atas pencapaianku ini, Sayang?"

Jihoon terkekeh, "Aku punya sesuatu, tapi pertama tama ini."

Dan Jihoon mengecup bibir Seungcheol, sebuah kecupan singkat tapi dia tidak protes waktu Seungcheol menciumnya.

"Appadeul, aku tidak dicium?" tanya Yoojung. Gadis kecil yang manis itu duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan kelakukan Seungcheol dan Jihoon yang entah baik atau buruk, Yoojung masih sangat polos dan dia suka diperhatikan, juga suka memperhatikan.

"Sini, Appa cium." Kata Seungcheol.

"Di bibir juga sama kayak Uji Appa?"

"B-"

Jihoon menyela, "Tidak, Daeng, cium di bibir itu cuma boleh dilakukan kalau kau sudah menikah."

XXX

Waktu Jihoon bilang dia punya sesuatu untuk Seungcheol, itu berarti dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Untungnya hari itu Seokmin mengajak Yoojung menginap –lagi lagi, Jihoon jadi bisa melakukan semua hal yang ingin dia lakukan; mengerjakan demo lagu tanpa gangguan dan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Seungcheol, bukan sesuatu yang besar, tapi Jihoon tahu Seungcheol pasti suka.

Kalau ada Seokmin, Jihoon yakin Yoojung tidak akan rewel. Seokmin ingin anak perempuan dan dia memperlakukan Yoojung seperti tuan puteri. Kadang Jihoon –yang kebanyakan nonton berita menyayat hati soal kekerasan pada anak di TV- agak takut juga, tapi dia yakin Seokmin adalah paman yang baik, berbudi luhur dan bermoral.

TING TONG!

Jihoon melirik jam, ini jam biasanya Seungcheol pulang. Jadi Jihoon tanpa mengintip siapa yang datang langsung membuka pintu, itu memang tindakan yang agak beresiko –bagaimana kalau itu bukan Seungcheol- tapi Jihoon sudah keburu buka pintu dan Seungcheol langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Halo." Sapa Seungcheol, "Kau tidak dengar mobilku datang?"

"A-" Jihoon tahu sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang penuh perhatian dan Seungcheol juga, walaupun dia suka kelihatan manja dan suka ceroboh, tapi dia sebenarnya tidak harus terus menerus diperhatikan. Disini Jihoon berpikir, walaupun Seungcheol tidak butuh diperhatikan dia pasti ingin diperhatikan. Mungkin dia ingin Jihoon menyambutnya waktu dia datang tadi.

"Aku pakai headset tadi." Aku Jihoon.

"Mengerjakan demo?" tanya Seungcheol sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Iya." Jawab Jihoon singkat. Seungcheol mengecup pipinya lalu bibirnya.

Seungcheol mengecup bibirnya dengan pelan dan lembut, satu tangannya menahan kepala Jihoon untuk tetap menengadah dan satunya lagi memeluk pinggang Jihoon. kalau sudah begini Jihoon tidak bisa apa apa, dia membeku dan cuma bisa menerima apa yang Seungcheol lakukan.

"Cheol," Jihoon bicara saat Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya, "Daeng ada di tempat Seokmin."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Iya, Seokmin sudah bilang. Ada Pinky juga, aku pikir Daeng akan baik baik saja kalau dia punya teman sesama perempuan di sana." Kata Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Pinky." Kata Jihoon, dari matanya jelas sekali kalau dia terkejut.

"Pinky baru datang terakhir, katanya begitu dia tahu ada Yoojung dia langsung minta diantar. Jadi kau jangan khawatir, Sayang, Yoonjung ada temannya disana." Kata Seungcheol, dia memutar badan Jihoon dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Sekarang ayo makan, aku lapar."

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku mau makan dulu, nanti aku sakit kalau mandi dengan perut kosong."

XXX

Waktu Seungcheol selesai mandi, Jihoon sedang duduk di sofa depan TV. Dia terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan acara TV dan Seungcheol duduk di sebelahnya sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Uji." Panggilnya,

Jihoon cuma menoleh, tidak membalas apa apa.

Seungcheol juga jadi diam saja.

Baru Jihoon bertanya, "Bagaimana kantormu hari ini?"

"Oh, baik. Kau tahu, posisi baru, rekan baru juga. Bukan baru, ya, tapi kau mengerti kan maksudku apa," jelas Seungcheol.

Jihoon mengangguk sambil mendengarkan. Sekarang dia duduk bersandar pada sandaran tangan sofa dengan kaki yang dinaikan ke sofa.

"sejauh ini aku tidak ada masalah dengan mereka, belum ada yang mau kuceritakan." Lanjut Seungcheol.

"Jadi, apa kau mau mengambil hadiahmu sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

Lalu mereka diam.

Jihoon meletakan kakinya di pangkuan Seungcheol. Jihoon pakai celana panjang dan kaus kaki tebal, seperti menyembunyikan kakinya, dan Seungcheol tidak melakukan hal lain lagi selain menyamankan posisi kedua kaki Jihoon di pangkuannya.

Tapi Jihoon bilang, "Buka."

"Apanya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Kaus kakiku, Sayang."

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya, jarang jarang Jihoon bilang sayang begitu. Jadi dia menurut dan melepas sebelah kaus kaki Jihoon.

Dan tangannya bersentuhan dengan bahan yang lembut dan bukannya langsung dengan kulit Jihoon. Stocking.

Oh.

Seungcheol menarik bahan tipis itu, main main.

"Jangan ditarik," kata Jihoon kesal, "ada garterbelt-nya."

Seungcheol tidak bicara apa apa lagi, dia menyingkirkan kedua kaki Jihoon dari pangkuannya. Lalu dia langsung menggendong Jihoon di depan.

Jihoon kaget, dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seungcheol sementara kakinya dilingkarkan di pinggang Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggendongnya menuju pintu kamar mereka, lalu Jihoon tiba tiba mencium bibir Seungcheol. Mereka menabrak dinding di sebelah pintu dan Seungcheol memojokan Jihoon disana, masih digendongannya dan sekarang dalam ciumannya.

Menurut Jihoon, hari ini ciuman Seungcheol lembut sekali, walaupun masih suka menggigit seperti biasa. Seungcheol memang suka agak labil, sebentar begini, sebentar begitu, tapi Jihoon sudah hapal sisi manapun dari Seungcheol.

Akhirnya Seungcheol membawanya masuk ke kamar dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Dia melepas sebelah lagi kaus kaki Jihoon dan lalu celananya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu aku akan suka yang begini." Kata Seungcheol. Tangannya meremas pinggul Jihoon yang ditutupi pakaian dalam –wanita; warnanya hitam, bahannya renda, dan ada tali penahan untuk stoking yang senada.

"Aku tahu." Kata Jihoon. dia melebarkan kakinya jadi Seungcheol bisa duduk di antara kakinya, "Kau suka yang manis manis." Jelas Jihoon.

"Iya," aku Seungcheol, "Dan ka juga manis jadi aku suka."

Jihoon tersenyum dan menganggap itu sebagai pujian, "Terimakasih."

Seungcheol mencium bibirnya lagi, lembut tapi singkat, "Aku yang harus bilang terimakasih," katanya, tangannya meraba punggung Jihoon, sedikit mengangkatnya dari ranjang, dan meremas pantat Jihoon yang tertutup pakaian dalam renda, "untuk ini."

Seungcheol menarik Jihoon mendekat sampai Jihoon duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka berciuman lagi, lebih lebih dari yang sebelumnya, Seungcheol mendorong Jihoon sampai Jihoon tidur di ranjang, dan dia mencium seperti dia mau memakan Jihoon.

Seungcheol menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon dan menahannya di atas kepala, menahan Jihoon dari memberontak walaupun napasnya hampir habis, tapi waktu Jihoon memberontak, Seungcheol tetap melepaskannya.

Seungcheol mencium pipi Jihoon, "Terimakasih hadiahnya."

Lalu lehernya, menghisap banyak tanda, lalu turun ke tulang selangkanya.

Jihoon menarik rambut Seungcheol waktu dia turun ke dada Jihoon, menjauhkannya dari menciumi Jihoon, "Ini tidak ada apa apanya. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau bekerja sangat keras untukku dan Yoojung, maaf kalau aku me-"

Seungcheol membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Menyampaikan perasaannya dengan kata kata adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk Jihoon –dia lebih suka menyampaikannya lewat tulisan, lirik dan lagu-, dan Seungcheol tahu Jihoon tidak suka melakukannya, tapi kadang Jihoon merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia tidak sukai.

Tangan Seungcheol menyisir rambut Jihoon yang menutupi mata, lalu mengusap pipinya, Seungcheol tersenyum, "Aku senang mengurus kalian, jadi sekarang biarkan aku mengambil hadiahku."

Jihoon diam, Seungcheol kadang takut kalau Jihoon tiba tiba menangis.

Tapi Jihoon cuma bilang, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sangat amat mencintaimu, Jihoon." Seungcheol menciumnya.

Lube kesukaan mereka selalu ada di laci, Seungcheol tanpa melihat mengambilnya dengan mudah karena dia hapal betul tempatnya. Dia lalu dengan cepat menuangkannya ke jarinya.

"Kau mau aku melepasnya?" tanya Jihoon, bicara soal lingerie-nya.

"Jangan, mereka sangat cantik di kakimu, Ji." Kata Seungcheol. Dia menggeser celana dalam renda yang menutupi dan memasuki jarinya yang basah dan dingin ke dalam Jihoon.

Jihoon meringis.

"Sakit?"

"D-dingin." Kata Jihoon, Seungcheol merasa Jihoon lebih rileks dari biasanya, "A-Aku sudah melakukan." Kata Jihoon, Seungcheol paham ini soal persiapan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya?" Seungcheol harusnya tahu, Jihoon itu tidak main main, dia perfeksionis dan dia ingin semuanya mudah dan menyenangkan.

"I-iya."

Tapi Seungcheol tetap memasukan jari jarinya ke dalam Jihoon, menyentuh suatu titik di dalam Jihoon.

"Tapi kau suka kan kalau aku yang melakukannya?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dia mendesah waktu Seungcheol lagi lagi mengenai suatu titik di dalam sana.

Dan Seungcheol mencium pipi Jihoon lagi. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya, sudah dengan lube, pelan pelan memasuki Jihoon seutuhnya.

"Gigit aku, Seungcheol." Kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol menghisap leher Jihoon lagi. Jihoon tahu betul Seungcheol, dia suka menggigit, tapi Jihoon tidak begitu suka digigit karena gigitan Seungcheol kadang terlalu sakit. Jadi Seungcheol, begitu dapat lampu hijau langsung menggigit leher Jihoon.

"J-jangan keras keras, please." Wanti Jihoon, Seungcheol tidak bisa tidak menurut begitu mendengar nada memelasnya.

Dan mulai bergerak, Jihoon tidak menolak jadi Seungcheol terus bergerak,

"A-ah! Oh –Cheol! P-pelan-"

"Aku tidak tahan, Ji."

Jadi dia terus bergerak, membuat Jihoon tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan dia tidak tahan lagi, dia sampai puncaknya ketika Seungcheol sekali lagi menyentuh titik yang tepat dan Seungcheol selesai di dalam Jihoon, Jihoon bisa merasakan bagaimana Seungcheol di dalamnya; rasanya panas, panas yang menyenangkan, dan dada Jihoon rasanya hangat oleh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon." kata Seungcheol.

Dan Jihoon tidak mengerti, tapi tiap kali Seungcheol mengatakannya dengan serius, jantungnya serasa mau meledak, "A-aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Jihoon. dia tidak berani melihat langsung ke arah Seungcheol, ke wajahnya, matanya, rambutnya yang berantakan, jadi Seungcheol menciumnya di pipi.

XXX

Jihoon menggulung lace panty, stocking, dan garterbelt-nya yang sudah dicuci dan menyembunyikannya di kotak yang akan dia simpan di atas lemari. Tempat yang kalaupun Yoojung naik kursi tetap tidak bisa disentuh, "Semoga aman."

Jihoon menarik kursi karena dia sendiri juga tidak sampai ke atas lemari Seungcheol yang kelewat tinggi.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak terimakasih." Tolak Jihoon.

Seungcheol hapal Jihoon tidak suka dibantu, itu membuat Jihoon merasa sangat kecil padahal badannya sudah kecil; jadi seperti melecehkan harga diri JIhoon, jadi Seungcheol tidak menawarkan bantuan lagi.

Seungcheol cuma bilang, "Kau harus sering sering pakai yang seperti itu."

Jihoon menoleh, "Kau suka?"

"Aku suka." Jawab Seungcheol.

Jihoon tersenyum. Setelah mendorong kotak 'rahasia'-nya ke atas lemari Sengcheol, dia turun dari kursi dan menggeser kursi itu ke posisi semula.

"Aku bisa menambahkannya untuk pesta kejutan ulang tahunmu." Bisik Jihoon, suaranya kecil sekali sampai Seungcheol tidak menangkap apa apa.

"Kau bilang apa, Ji?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa apa."

XXX

(Note: Mwuehehe (tawa mesum))

(Note: Adakah yang ingat aku suka Victoria Secret pakai sangat?(Sampai ada VS:FS hahaha)(maksudnya Vernon Secret, kalau dia mau F-word Seungkwan))

(Note: Argh! Aku suka sekali!)

(Note: God, aku ini apa apaan?)

(Note: Demi Dewa aku suka Jihoon dan bagaimana dia ternganga karena Jungkook terlalu –ehem- perkasa (like wHOAAaa))

(Note: Padahal kalau Jihoon mau yang sekuat itu, ada Seungcheol, temannya dari jaman mereka cimit, dari jaman Bekah masih di AS, dari jaman E-young belum debut)

Note(1): (kali ini benar benar note) Aku merasa aku tidak bisa mengeksekusi Domestic!AU dengan baik karena aku belum pernah benar benar memegang anak kecil, paling cuma Ara (Ara itu suka sekali padaku hahaha), tapi menggendong bayi itu membuatku ingin menangis (dan membuat si bayi juga menangis), benar benar –aku langsung berpikir jauh ke masa depan si bayi mungil itu dan lagu Stevie Wonder diputar di otakku, aku masih merasa untuk mendidik (bukan cuma mengurus makan main mandi tidur saja) seorang anak, aku masih sangat amat tidak baik, aku takut sekali memberi pengaruh buruk pada mereka –ah, begitulah aku bingung.

(Note(~): karena ini aku ingin menulis mpreg dengan Jun yang berkomentar; 'Selama aku tinggal di Seoul, ini kali pertama aku melihat Jihoon menangis.' Itu menusuk, Mama! Mama!)

Note: Parkir itu hal yang susah katanya, (kata V atau kata Minjae, gitu) tapi ayahku jago soal memundurkan mobil begitu, aku sih tidak tahu bagaimana tesnya ayahku, tapi ibuku menertawakan hasilnya. Seseorang yang kupanggil Palgan (Merah) juga pernah cerita soal SIM dan yang begitu begitu tapi aku antara mendengarkan dan tidak.

Note: Aku jaman kecil itu anak yang –seperti Yoojung- suka menginap, tapi di rumah nenek, setidaknya seminggu sekali lah aku kesana. Kemudian akhirnya aku benar benar tinggal di sana, sampai sekarang. Keluargaku punya semacam tradisi untuk tukar anak, itu tergantung sekolah anaknya, kalau jauh dari rumah dia disuruh tinggal di rumah saudara. Semacam ngekost gratis ke saudara sendiri.

Note: Tadi aku bilang panty and stoking. Aku ini parah ya? Itu anime yang parah, jangan coba coba nonton! (Bukan M sih, lebih ke T+, tapi keterlaluan, M yang tidak dijabarkan, tapi dilakukan)

(Note: Akhirnya ada tulisanku yang selesai!)


End file.
